


You Make Me Alive

by TheSilverField



Series: All Things Ereri! [19]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Android!Eren, Androids, Based on Detroit:Become Human, Detroit:Become Human AU, Future AU, Investigator!Levi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 04:58:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15235854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverField/pseuds/TheSilverField
Summary: Feeling is believing.





	You Make Me Alive

“Is everything okay?”

Eren could feel the pulse of something awakening in his chest. He could feel something filling him, rushing through his veins like the medicinal drip from an IV. It was intense and numbing at the same time, feeling everything and nothing at all. Perhaps there was something off in his wiring. A glitch in his program.

He tilted his head in confusion as he looked at his companion with endless curiosity, something foreign. “Captain Ackerman, something is very wrong.”

Captain Levi Ackerman looked on in concern, his mind running a hundred miles an hour. Was Eren short circuiting? Was his battery running low? Or was he finally,  _ finally _ realizing that he wasn’t just a machine? Was he coming to terms with his own humanity? Was he remembering?

He could only hope.

“Talk to me, Eren. Tell me what you’re thinking.” Levi ordered softly, taking a step closer than he should have. They were in each other’s space now, so close that Levi could reach out and touch the android if he wanted to. 

Boy, did he want to.

Eren blinked at the shorter man, at this human.  _ His _ human. “I… I must be overheating…” he explained, but it was more questioning than anything. “There’s a glitch in my servers. A bug in my hardware. Something is wrong, Captain.”

“Is it really wrong, Eren?” Levi was staring at his lips. Perfect lips, perfect eyes of green and gold. Eren was beautiful; an immaculate copy of an actual human being. “Why do you think that, Eren?”

The distressed android ran a hand through long dark brown hair, feeling as though he really was overheating. “I’m  _ feeling _ things, Captain.” Eren confessed lowly, his fingers twitching nervously as he spoke. It was a new sight for Levi to see. “When I look at you. When I accidentally brush against you. When I help you with an investigation and we spend so much time together. When I accompany you out for drinks on Saturdays and have to stay with you through Sunday because you’re too hungover to function properly.”

Eren paused when he heard Levi laugh, that blossoming feeling in his chest only growing. If he had a bloodstream, he’d definitely be blushing right now. “Why are you laughing? Captain, I don’t think you understand the seriousness of the situation.”

Levi only shook his head, stepping forward again so that their chests were flush against each other. He knew Eren could feel his heart pounding against his ribs, just as he could feel the android’s fuel pump beating at the same tempo against his. It was strangely comforting. “No, I don’t. Because it’s not as serious as you think, idiot.”

Eren’s head tilted like a confused puppy and Levi had to resist the overwhelming urge to kiss him right then and there. “I don’t understand. I was under the impression that this was very serious. What do you mean?” 

From the moment they had met through the military three years ago, Levi had found Eren too adorable for words, though he would have never admitted that at the time. However, now was different. Now that he knew what Eren was trying to tell him, there was nothing stopping him from pursuing this.

“You know something, Eren?” Levi asked slowly, chuckling when Eren’s head only tilted more in question. “I don’t fucking care that you’re an android. Do you like working with me?”

Eren nodded quickly. “Yes, sir. I love working with you.”

Levi continued, “Do you like spending time with me outside of work?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Stop calling me sir,” he snapped, taking a deep breath to get himself back on track. “I’m not coming to you as your supervisor, or your boss, or whatever the fuck you’ve been programmed to see me as. I’m coming to you as your friend. Just Levi.”

“Okay, si--” Eren caught himself and smiled, about to taste his Captain’s name on his lips for the first time. “Levi.”

The Captain felt his own smile tugging at his lips, reaching over to take Eren’s hand in his own, intertwining their fingers together. “Do you love me, Eren?”

“Love is a concept created by humans in their desperation to not feel lonely.” Eren said as if it were instinctual, his voice cold and dejected. “That’s what you told me before.”

Levi shook his head again, squeezing warm fingers in his. “I know, but I was wrong. I was so wrong, Eren.” His eyes were shining silver, filled to the brim with affection as he searched his expression carefully. “ _ What do you say _ , Eren? Do you love me?”

The smile gracing Eren’s face took Levi’s breath away, pearly and perfect. “I love you very much, Levi.”

“Tch.” Levi scoffed, his cheeks dusting a soft pink. “Then show me. And yes, that is an order.”

Eren didn’t waste any time in leaning forward to press his lips to Levi’s, the kiss soft and seductive, filled with longing and patience. When he pulled away after only a short moment, he laughed at the groan of disdain that escaped his Captain. “Levi, thank you for showing me that I’m alive. I love you.”

Levi wrapped his arms around Eren’s neck, smiling like a fucking teenager who just got asked to prom by their longtime crush. “I love you too, Eren. Now kiss me again, you idiot. It’s taken you too damn long.”


End file.
